<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by myownway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684287">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway'>myownway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One More Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alec wanted was to keep his son safe; it had been almost a year since Valentine had taken him, his son was almost four years old and his life was about to take another turn and it wasn't something him or Magnus were ready for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One More Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a follow up to One More Light! It will be a mini fic which will then lead on to a longer story in November...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec stared at his son who was sleeping soundly on his new bunk style bed. It wasn’t too high, every now and again Max would levitate in his sleep and he didn’t want him to hit the ceiling, the bed was a few feet high and underneath was a mini desk and his toy chest. On the walls were photographs of everyone who meant something to the soon to be four year old. Stiles, his werewolf best friend was a huge part of the wall, and Alec smiled to himself when he realised there were probably more photos of Stiles than himself. Magnus often joked that they were already cuter than a married couple and that scared Alec. When he grew up and realised that he liked boys it had been so terrifying for him. His parents wouldn’t have accepted him, he was closeted for so long and he never wanted Max to experience that. When Alec had mumbled this to his boyfriend, Magnus had simply kissed his lips and told him there was nothing to worry about. Max was a child, he was growing up in a different time to them, if he grew up to like boys, girls, both or none the world would accept him without batting an eyelid. So Alec stopped worrying. Well, he stopped worrying about that at least. </p><p>Max’s birthday was coming up. Four. His son was going to be four. His son who had been through more than most grownups was only turning four. Max was a good boy, he was smart and funny and had such a kind heart. But he had been through a lot. Nightmares still rocked him through most nights and he was suffering with separation anxiety. He was fine if he was with Alec or Magnus, and sometimes even Peter, Stiles’ father. But that was it. </p><p>It had happened gradually. When Alec had woken up, well, when Max had brought Alec back to the living it had taken a few weeks for Max to be ready to be in a different room to Alec. But it had been the same for Alec too. He couldn’t be apart from his son for too long, it was something that terrified him. Panicked thoughts constantly went through his brain. What if something happened to him? What if he never saw his son again? He couldn’t imagine what his son thought through these moments. But then school had started and Alec stayed with him in class for a few days until Max had come to him and said he would be okay now. Max was with Stiles and Magnus so yes, he would be fine. Max didn’t want to go to the Institute. Alec didn’t really blame him, that was where the bad stuff happened. So, Jace, Isabelle and occasionally Robert would visit at home. That was fine. But one day, Jace had offered to take Max to the park. Alec had a test the next day and he had been relieved of the offer, and Max had seemed excited. But as soon as they were five minutes away Max had burst into tears and ran back to Alec. They had progressed a little since then, but both Jace and Isabelle were missing quality time with their nephew, but knew better than to push it. </p><p>“There you are,” Magnus said gently as he pushed the bedroom door open a little. “Another nightmare?”  Alec just nodded. He pressed a kiss between Max’s horns and tucked the jumper he had been wearing that day around his son. Scent helped him. He would fall asleep with Alec’s jumper, or one of Magnus’ scarves. Magnus had even enchanted the room a little so that it would always smell like them, but Max needed to physically hold onto it. The little dog he used to cuddle into was forgotten at the foot of the bed now. Slowly, Alec walked away from Max and walked into his boyfriends arms. </p><p>“He’s going to be okay.” Magnus whispered, he linked his fingers with Alec’s and walked out of the room, they would leave the door ajar. Not that it mattered, if Max woke up screaming they would hear it. </p><p>They had moved out of the small little house Alec had lived in with Max last year. It had been hard at first to say goodbye to the house he had raised his son up in, but they needed more space. The house was in the middle of everything they needed. It was within walking distance to both Max’s school and Alec’s college, it was also not too far from Jace and Isabelle.  It had taken a while for Alec to return to college, he had missed most of the semester and Magnus had suggested he just restart the year. His teachers had agreed that would be best and Magnus and Clary had helped him sort the paperwork needed for that to happen. </p><p>“I know.” Alec sighed and leaned into Magnus more. “It was a bad one, I had to give him one of the calming potions with some milk.” </p><p>“It will help him rest, and he won’t remember the dreams when he wakes up.” Magnus promised, he knew just how much Alec hated using potions on Max like that. It was all too familiar with how Valentine had drugged him and he never wanted his son to feel like that. So helpless and out of control. But Magnus was glad that Alec was realising that the potions were to help Max. </p><p>“I know.” Alec nodded and as Magnus wrapped his arms around him tighter he fell into the embrace and took the strength Magnus was giving him. Being with Magnus like this was the only true time that Alec felt completely safe. They stayed like that for a few minutes, there didn’t need to be any words whispered between the two of them, the silence was enough. </p><p>“Has he spoken about his birthday yet?” Magnus asked, they moved to the sofa, Alec curling up against Magnus and enjoying the way that Magnus was running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“No, a little earlier he said he would like Stiles to come over for a movie night, but that was about it.” Alec hummed. “It’s been a rough year, maybe a quiet birthday is what we need right now.”</p><p>“A movie night does sound nice.” Magnus hummed in agreement, he could already picture in his mind how he could make the room look spectacular for them. Alec blinked up at his boyfriend and smiled, he could see the oak in his eye and knew exactly what Magnus was thinking and it made his heart warm. He knew just how much Magnus loved Max, and how much Max loved Magnus. </p><p>They were the perfect family, and Alec wanted nothing more than to make it official. He had been thinking about asking Magnus to marry him, but there was always something holding him back. Ever since he realised he was gay, he never thought he would find someone, he never thought he would find true happiness. Especially after everything that happened with Valentine, who would want to be with a father and a supernatural son? For the first three years of Max’s life, Alec truly didn’t think that he deserved anyone. He had everything he needed and that was his son. But now, having Magnus in his life, living together, he knew he deserved happiness. But what if it went wrong? What if Magnus got bored of them? Max would be heart broken. </p><p>“You okay?” Magnus whispered. </p><p>“Huh?” Alec frowned, blinking up at Magnus. </p><p>“I asked if you’ve eaten, but you looked to be in a world of your own.” Magnus smiled, his thumb brushing against Alec’s cheek. </p><p>“Yeah, we had some pasta.” Alec nodded. “I saved you some.” </p><p>“Perfect.” Magnus hummed, he pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead before heading to the kitchen, there was evidence of the baking Alec and Max must have done earlier and he smiled. He knew how much Max loved baking, he had gotten him his own mini chefs outfit, and the hat was on one of the chairs with a little frosting on it, and he knew when he opened the fridge he would see a purple glittery cupcake Max would have made him, and a box for his friends at school.  He heated the pasta the mundane way, he found that when he was with Alec and Max he didn’t use as much magic. He was holding onto what little normality he could find. </p><p>Once the pasta was doing he took it back to Alec and sat beside him, “Delicious.” Magnus hummed once he had taken a bite. Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus looked at him with a cheeky smile. </p><p>“Max said for me to tell you that he did his yoga.” Alec smiled. </p><p>“He did?” Magnus grinned. He was still teaching Max to centre his powers, now his warlock mark was out his powers were a little more stable, something that Alec was relieved about. He knew it wasn’t going to last though. Max was beyond powerful, but for now he wanted him to just enjoy his childhood. </p><p>“He really likes the game with the orbs, though i thought yoga was supposed to be relaxing. It looked more like he was playing basketball.” Alec joked and Magnus laughed, Alec fell in love with Magnus’ laugh every time he heard it. </p><p>“Is he still having time with Jace and Isabelle tomorrow?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“Supposed to be.” Alec nodded. “Are you busy tomorrow?”</p><p>“No.” Magnus smiled. </p><p>“If Max is okay with them, shall we go for lunch?” Alec asked, he missed spending time with Magnus. As much as he loved being at him at home, he wanted to go out and have a date. They had only ever been on one date and that was almost a year ago. </p><p>“A lunch date sounds perfect, i could portal us to Italy for some pizza, or we could go to the Bahamas, a nice swim on the beach…”</p><p>“Or we could go to the diner and then a walk around the park?” Alec hummed.</p><p>“Perfect.” Magnus smiles and leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. “Let me wash this up and then we can go to bed?”</p><p>“Perfect.” Alec grinned and Magnus rolled his eyes at his partner. Over the past year Alec was really coming out of his shell, he still had times when he was quiet and would over think, but he would have these moments were he was funny and sarcastic and Magnus loved pulling those out of him. </p><p> </p><p>Max woke up early the following morning, he pulled on his dad’s jumper and giggled at how big it was for him and he cuddled into it. He looked at the clock beside his bed and sighed, his dad was teaching him the time. He said if the number was below 7 and it wasn’t an emergency then it would be too early to go into the bedroom. It wasn’t 7 yet, so Max jumped down from his bed and sat with some of his toys. He wanted to go into the bedroom and see his dad so much, but it wasn’t an emergency so he could wait. He wondered if Magnus was in there, he had missed saying goodnight to him last night. Magnus was like another dad to him, one with powers and magic and fancy clothes. And he was also the best teacher that Max could ever want. It wasn’t a school day today and Max wondered what they would be doing. </p><p>The door to his bedroom opened slowly and Max turned to look and smiled when he saw his dad poke his head around, his black hair sticking crazily up around his face. “Daddy!” Max cheered and he rushed forward, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly. </p><p>“Hey you,” Alec chuckled and rubbed his back softly. “This jumper is massive on you,” Alec laughed, kissing his hair. </p><p>“I know.” Max smiled and cuddled into it and his dad more. “But makes me feel safe.” </p><p>“You’re safe Max. I promise you.” Alec whispered kissing his hair again. Max just nodded and held onto him tighter. </p><p>“Dad, what we doing today?” Max asked as his dad carried him into the kitchen. </p><p>“Well, Jace and Isabelle are coming over today. They miss you and want to have a special lunch with you.” Alec smiled.<br/>
“And a special lunch with you?” Max asked quietly. </p><p>“I was planning to go out for lunch with Magnus.” Alec said gently. “And then when we got back, we can pick Stiles up and go to the adventure park.”</p><p>“The one with the rope swings?” Max checked, chewing his lip between his teeth. </p><p>“The very one.” Alec nodded. “What do you think?”</p><p>Max looked down. He didn’t want his dad and Magnus to go to lunch without him, but he did want to go to the adventure park with Stiles. He nodded his head slowly and wrapped his arms around him even tighter. Alec rubbed his back. He knew just how hard that was for his son, and even though he said yes now, he could always change his mind. “Shall we make Magnus breakfast in bed?”</p><p>“Pancakes?” Max smiled. “With chocolates and blueberries?”</p><p>“Sounds delicious, why don’t you get what we need from the fridge?” Max nodded and jumped down and Alec watched as he searched the fridge for ingreidents. He didn’t know what today would hold, but his son was smiling and though he knew there would be some important conversations ahead, right now he was happy to hold onto the picture in his mind of his son smiling and laughing as they made chocolate and blueberry pancakes for Magnus, who was listening in the bedroom with a smile on his face. </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>